The Greater Good
by Kiwi1
Summary: Tamara and Greg prove to be way more dangerous to the town of Storybrooke, than any evil villain from fairy tale land ever was. Sacrifices have to be made, but who's going to pay the price? A failsafe fix it fic. Eventual Swan Queen.


**Disclaimer:** OUAT does not belong to me.

_Ok this is a two parter and my attempt at a fix it for the whole failsafe fiasco. It's obviously AU, but the show really didn't leave many other options._

* * *

Emma ran a weary hand over her face as she locked the door of her Bug. She was exhausted and she couldn't wait to crawl into bed and just crash. The daily sessions at the barrier were really starting to get to her. She barely had enough energy to put one foot in front of the other, and the argument she'd just had with Regina had managed to sap her last reserves.

She frowned as her thoughts once again drifted to the dark haired woman. She didn't want to admit it, but Emma was worried about Regina. The woman had been looking increasingly frail, her usually well tailored clothes hanging off her. Emma had tried to talk to her tonight about cutting back a little at the barrier, but Regina had taken it as a personal affront and it had resulted in a spectacular argument. Regina had clearly not recovered from the electroshock torture she'd been subjected too by Greg. Emma clenched her fists and clamped down at the familiar swell of rage that always welled up when she thought of what Greg had done to Regina. A part of her was relieved that he was out of her reach, because she wasn't sure if she'd be able to restrain her magic around him. Magic was emotion after all.

There was a sudden muffled boom in the distance and Emma couldn't suppress her flinch. Even after several weeks of it, she still wasn't used to the sound. She glanced up as the explosion lit up the sky, impacting the barrier covering Storybrooke and causing sheets of flame to ripple across its shimmering surface. The barrier held like it had done for every attack that preceded it, and Emma lowered her head and continued her weary trudge towards the apartment. The roar of a jet plane engine faded into the distance, but Emma knew that it would be back.

She shoved her hands deeper into her pockets and suppressed the sudden overwhelming urge to laugh hysterically. She never would have thought that she would one day be the resident of a town that was under attack by the full might of the United States military. Then again, she never would have thought that her parents were fairy tale characters either, but both were now an unfortunate fact of life.

They had severely underestimated Tamara and Owen and were now paying the price. The two of them had managed to destroy the bean fields, before fleeing Storybrooke, but that hadn't been the worst of it, no, that was still to come. Tamara and Owen belonged to the Home Office, a secret arm of the military, entrusted with protecting the United States of America from paranormal threats. Storybrooke had apparently been on their radar for a very long time. Once they had collected sufficient proof, they had taken it back to their superiors who hadn't hesitated in deeming Storybrooke a threat to national security. The two outsiders had returned, but this time they had brought friends. The residents of Storybrooke had been treated like a terrorist cult and given the option to surrender or die.

The effects of the line meant surrender wasn't exactly an option, so enmities had been put aside, and with the combined magic of Gold, Regina, Emma and the fairies, they had succeeded in erecting a barrier around Storybrooke. Nobody could get in, but none could get out either. Anton and the dwarves had started work on a new crop of beans, but they wouldn't be ready for another couple of months. So they were currently stuck in a stalemate with the town effectively under siege. Luckily for the residents of Storybrooke, the magic powered barrier had so far proved to be completely effective in repelling modern day military technology. That hadn't stopped them though, from continually probing with regular bombing runs in the hope of finding any weakness.

Emma let out a soft sigh of relief as the apartment door came into sight. Sessions at the barrier always left her feeling like she'd just run a marathon, and she was looking forward to a hot shower, then bed. Emma slotted her key into the apartment door and pushed it open. She stopped in the doorway as she took in the three figures waiting for her in the room.

"Gold". Emma growled, as she resisted the urge to slam the door as she shut it. She unwound her scarf, her movements sharp and jerky. "Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow." She shrugged out of her jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

Mary Margaret stood and put her hands out in placation. "Emma, please this is important". She exchanged a worried look with David before taking a breath and continuing. "The fairy dust is going to run out in less than a week".

"What?" Emma sat down heavily on the nearest chair. Fairy dust was vital to ensuring that they kept the barrier up. Unlike the original curse barrier, the new barrier required a significant amount of magical energy to maintain. Emma along with Regina, Gold and the fairies, had to all spend several hours each day, pouring energy into the barrier to ensure it stayed up. They had to take it in shifts, to allow those with natural magical affinity to recharge, as well as time to mine the dust that powered fairy magic.

"We can't mine fast enough to keep up with the demand, Emma", David said quietly. There were dark circles under his eyes and his usually ridiculously healthy complexion, looked pale and washed out. She had barely seen the man over the past few weeks, as he spent most of his time down in the mines.

"What are we going to do?" Emma clamped down on her rising panic. There was no way Regina, Gold and herself, would be able to sustain the barrier on their own without the fairies. They were already pushed to their limits as is. "Without that dust, we won't be able to keep up the barrier and we'll be sitting ducks".

"I believe I have the solution to our problem", Gold interjected as he did one of those over exaggerated flourishes with his hands.

Emma felt her hackles rise, the response was almost automatic. "Your solutions always come at a price, Gold. "

"Well dearie, lucky for you, you won't have to pay it this time"

"Yeah, well forgive me if that doesn't make me feel any better".

"Emma, please just listen to what he has to say". Mary Margaret said in an exhausted tone of voice as she sank back down on the couch beside David.

Emma held Gold's gaze. "Fine".

"When I designed the curse, I built in a failsafe in case circumstances dictated that we needed to return to our homeland".

"So what, we activate this failsafe, and we all go back to fairy tale land?" Emma grimaced, not at all happy with the solution. "Sounds a bit like out of the frying pan and into the fire to me." Her short stint in the land of her birth, had not been a pleasant experience. The ogres and zombies she could eventually learn to deal with. They were just perps that needed specific weaponry to take down. It was the stuff like hunting for your own food or the lack of indoor plumbing, that had been way out of her comfort zone. She just wasn't equipped to deal with a world that was basically a throwback to the middle ages.

"Emma, I know you haven't been too fond of the idea of returning to our home", David wrapped an arm around Mary Margaret, presenting an obviously united front. "But, I really think given the circumstances, it's the only option we have at the moment".

Emma blew out a breath. David was right. They couldn't afford to still be in Storybrooke, once the barrier fell. "So what exactly does this failsafe require?" She shifted her gaze back to Gold.

"It's rather a simple clause, and elegant if I do say so myself", Gold's grip tightened on his cane. "If the heart of the caster of the curse stops beating, Storybrooke will be unmade and we would all return to our land".

Emma felt a sudden icy cold fear grip at her chest. "You want to kill Regina"?

The thump of light footsteps echoed through the apartment and Henry charged into the room, straight at Gold. "No, you're not going to hurt my mom. I won't let you!"

Emma stood and hurriedly grabbed Henry around the waist, and stopped him from getting to Gold. "Woah kid. Nobody is going to be hurting your mom. Not as long as I'm around". She set her jaw and glared first at Gold and then her parents, over her struggling son's head.

"Admirable as both of your defenses are of Her Majesty, nobody needs to get hurt". Gold held up a glowing green vial.

Henry stopped struggling. "I know what that is. It's the sleeping curse".

"Indeed. You're a smart one, young Henry." Gold smiled at the boy. "The sleeping curse will fulfil the requirements of the failsafe, and we will all be returned to our land".

Emma relaxed her grip on Henry, but didn't remove her gaze from Gold. "Yeah that's great and all, but who's going to wake Regina up?"

"I can with true love's kiss"! Henry said excitedly. "Just like you woke me up". He turned to face Emma and gazed imploringly up at her.

Emma kept her gaze fixed on Gold and noticed he didn't confirm or deny what Henry said. "Henry it's way past your bedtime."

"But I can.."

"No buts Henry." Emma cut him of sternly. "Straight to bed and no more eavesdropping. Not unless you want to renegotiate your Xbox privileges".

"Fine". Henry dropped his shoulders and dejectedly headed back up the stairs.

Emma waited till she heard the bedroom door shut upstairs, before turning back to Gold. "Will Henry be able to wake Regina? She asked bluntly.

"Magic here is different", Gold began.

"Cut the crap, Gold", Emma interrupted him. "Just a yes or no".

Gold's features briefly darkened at being cut off, but he chose to answer the question. "No. Regina is an adult and will require her true love to wake her".

"So you want to condemn her to eternal sleep". Emma's tone was flat. She knew that the loss of her true love had been what started Regina on her path of destruction. There would be nobody to wake her up, once she went under.

"All magic comes with a price, dearie", Gold smiled one of his crocodile smiles. "Some would say that's it's poetic justice. The Evil Queen saves the town by succumbing to her own sleeping curse".

Emma felt herself shake with rage. Magic crackled in the air and she could feel her own hair lifting in an invisible wind. "Get out", she gritted out, rising to her feet. She heard her parents gasp and knew that her eyes were glowing gold.

Gold calmly stood and headed for the door. "When you reconsider, you know where to find me". The door shut behind him with a soft click.

"Emma," Mary Margaret began with a shaky voice.

"I don't want to hear it". Emma let go of the magic she had summoned. "We're supposed to be the good guys here. We'll find another way, one that doesn't involve sacrificing my son's mother".

She grabbed the back of the chair to steady herself as exhaustion set in once again, leaving her legs feeling like jelly. Calling on her magic when she was already running on fumes had been a bad idea "We'll talk about this tomorrow, after we've had a chance to sleep on it. Just please, leave it for now".

Mary Margaret exchanged a worried glance with David. "Ok", she said softly. "Go get some sleep Emma. You look wiped".

Emma nodded and slowly made her way up the stairs, aware of the concerned gaze of both her parents following after her. She couldn't believe that they were actually considering condemning Regina to an eternal sleep. There was no arguing with the fact that Regina had done some terrible things, but the woman was still Henry's mom. Regina was honestly trying to change, to be better for Henry. It would devastate their son to lose his mother. She rubbed absently at her chest, trying to soothe a sudden hollow ache at the thought of a world without Regina in it. Her jaw set in a determined line. She'd promised Henry that no harm would come to Regina and she always kept her promises. There had to be another way and she would find it. She was a Charming after all.

* * *

Mary Margaret smiled absently as she watched Henry and David engage in a mock duel with butter knives, over the last piece of bacon. She'd indulged their request for a big cooked breakfast this morning, and was glad that she had. The brightness on their faces that came from the simple act of enjoying a favourite meal, more than made up for the extra time and effort involved in making the breakfast. It was nice to see her family happy even if it was for a short moment in time. The smile faded into a frown as the weight of their current problems once again bore down on her. She'd finally gotten her family back, only to be once again faced by the very real possibility that she could lose it all again.

She avoided glancing up the stairs, where her adult daughter still slept, recovering from the exhausting responsibility of maintaining the barrier that kept them all safe. Mary Margaret hated the helplessness she always felt when confronted with magic. There was absolutely nothing she could do to help Emma with the burden she carried. It also hadn't escaped her notice that the person who was capable of sharing in her daughter's burden, was none other than the woman who had cursed them to this life in the first place. It grated on Mary Margaret that Regina of all people had this in common with Emma, and it was yet another thing that she would never get to share with her daughter.

David looked up and caught her eye, and raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

She smiled demurely in response and reached over and speared the last bacon piece with her own fork. David and Henry's mouths dropped open in outraged shock.

"You snooze, you lose", she popped it in her mouth and chewed contentedly.

"She's right, kid", David tousled Henry's hair. "We took our eye off the prize".

He sighed and got to his feet. "I'd better head off. I've got a meeting with Leroy and the rest of the dwarves. We're going to be discussing our options to see what we can do to increase our output".

"Alright". Mary Margaret nodded, hiding her concern. David had been working himself into the ground at the mines. It was hard physical labour and it was obviously taking its toll on her husband. He left at the crack of dawn and wasn't back till near midnight most days. She dreaded to think what increasing their output would mean for him. "Don't forget your lunch".

"Thanks". David picked up his lunch off the counter. He dropped a kiss on Mary Margaret's cheek, before heading to the coat rack and shrugging on his jacket. "You tagging along to the bus stop, Henry?"

"It's ok, I'll take him in a bit". Mary Margaret interjected before Henry could answer. "We're due for some grandmother-grandson bonding time".

"Ok then. I will see you this evening. Love you". David flashed her a last gentle smile before stepping out and shutting the door behind him.

Mary Margaret took a deep breath and focused on Henry. "How would you like to play hooky today?"

"Really?" Henry's eyes widened in surprise. One of the things that they'd been insistent on was sticking to the normal routine of life in Storybrooke. Children still went to school, stores still opened, and people went to work. The sense of normalcy that came with getting on with every day life, helped the residents of Storybrooke keep calm in the face of what was happening outside the town.

Mary Margaret smiled and nodded. "I thought we could drop by and see Regina".

"Wait is this to do with the failsafe and the plan Mr Gold has to use the sleeping curse on my mom?"

Mary Margaret felt her smile slipping. Sometimes she forgot just how smart Henry was. He was Regina's son through and through when it came to spotting ulterior motives. "I,.. Henry..."

She was cut off as Henry leapt up from his seat and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the door.

"That's awesome. I can't wait to tell mom." Henry put on his coat and impatiently waited for her to do the same. "She gets to be the hero and save everybody".

"Alright alright, we're going". Mary Margaret quickly covered her surprise and grabbed her hat and scarf. She shot a last guilty glance up the stairs as she allowed herself to be dragged out of the apartment by her enthusiastic grandson. Emma would eventually see that they really had no other choice. Some sacrifices had to be made for the greater good.

* * *

Mary Margaret frowned as she knocked on the door again. Regina usually didn't take this long to answer. Henry was beside her, rocking back and forth on his heels, nearly vibrating with excitement. She ruthlessly suppressed the sharp pang of guilt that twinged in her chest at having to use her grandson to ensure Regina did the right thing. Henry was her insurance policy. He was there to remind Regina on exactly what she stood to lose if the barrier came down and they were all still in Storybrooke.

She was just about to raise her hand to knock again, when the door swung open.

"Henry"! "Regina looked exhausted, but she still managed a genuine joyful smile at seeing her son. They'd obviously woken her up. She was still in her blue silk pyjamas, with her hair sleep tousled and face bare of any makeup. There were dark circles under her eyes and she had the same look of bone deep exhaustion that Emma had after a session at the barrier. Out of her usual immaculate power suit, Regina looked surprisingly small and delicate and Mary Margaret once again had to suppress that twinge in her chest.

"Mom"! Henry threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her thin shoulders.

"This is a surprise", Regina hugged him back but shifted her gaze to Mary Margaret. Her face instantly hardened, all traces of softness vanishing.

"Regina, sorry to disturb you so early", Mary Margaret smiled in what she hoped was a non threatening way. "Something's come up. It's a rather sensitive matter, and I don't think discussing it on your porch would be a good idea". Mary Margaret wasn't surprised at the worry and concern that briefly flickered over Regina's face, before her features smoothed out into practised indifference.

"Fine." Regina stepped away from the door but didn't release her hold on Henry. The boy was happy to snuggle into her side as they walked into the house. "We can discuss whatever it is after I make my son breakfast. Henry, how would you like some blueberry pancakes"?

"It's ok Mom. I already ate. Mary Margaret made bacon and eggs". Henry tugged on her hand, dragging her away from the kitchen and towards the study instead.

"Henry, what's gotten into you?" Regina's voice was a mixture of surprise and disappointment. She didn't fight Henry though and allowed him to guide her onto one of the couches in the study.

Mary Margaret followed them in silence, and sat on the couch opposite them, happy to let Henry take the lead for now.

"Mom, this is really important", Henry sat beside Regina, still holding onto her hand. "There's a way we can all leave Storybrooke."

"There is?" Regina's eyes widened in surprise.

"Mr Gold built a failsafe into the curse." Henry's voice rose in excitement. "It's a reset button that will send us all back to the enchanted forest".

Regina went very still. "Henry, did Mr Gold tell you what the failsafe was?"

"Yes", Henry lowered his head, a dark expression that had no place on such a young face, crossing his features. "But Mom, there's a way to do it without anyone getting hurt. The sleeping curse".

Regina's head snapped back in shock. "Henry.."

Mary Margaret decided to step in. "Regina, the fairy dust will run out in less than a week".

"What?" Regina's gaze whipped to her, as she instinctively reached out and drew Henry to her protectively.

"The dwarves can't keep up with the demand".

"Then get more people into the mines", Regina snapped, her mouth twisting into a grim line.

"It's not that simple. We only have a limited number of pickaxes. There's nothing else that's strong enough to break though the diamonds. We already have a full complement working round the clock shifts."

"The beans.."

"Wont be ready for another couple of months", Mary Margaret allowed some of her own fear and desperation to show through. "We're out of time, Regina. And once that dust runs out...," she trailed off and allowed her gaze to drift meaningfully over Henry. "

Regina stiffened, her olive toned skin taking on an ashen hue.

"Mom if you do this, you get to be the hero.", Henry interrupted their tense standoff. "People will stop seeing you as the Evil Queen. It will be a fresh start". His face was a picture of such innocent earnestness that Mary Margaret had to shut her eyes. "You'll save everybody."

"Henry, you don't understand", Regina's voice wobbled slightly.

"Don't be afraid". Henry reached out a hand and touched Regina's cheek. 'I love you Mom. I know I can wake you up".

Regina's eyes filled with tears as she stared at her son. "Of course you will, Henry", she said softly as she hugged him to her. "Of course you will".

She met Mary Margaret's eyes over his shoulder and Mary Margaret dropped her head, unable to meet the other woman's bleak and knowing gaze. She knew that Regina was well aware of exactly what had happened and what part she had played in manipulating the situation. She had no choice though. She wasn't going to lose her family again.

TBC

* * *

_____So don't know about you guys, but I found myself pretty annoyed with the show, for not giving Regina the chance to pull back from destroying the town with the failsafe, and having her being kidnapped instead_. I've got most of this story written out and there is only one more part after this. Uni's been kicking my ass a bit, but I'm hoping to get back to writing the next part of Deus ex Machina as well.

_Reviews will be appreciated as always :)_


End file.
